Many printed publications, including newspapers and magazines, have an associated Web site on the Internet. Examples of newspapers having an associated Web site include the Wall Street Journal (http://wsj.com), USA Today (http://www.usatoday.com), the New York Times (http://www.nytimes.com), and the Washington Post (http://www.washingtonpost.com). An example of a magazine having an associated Web site is Sports Illustrated (http://www.sportsillustrated.com).
The Wall Street Journal, for example, has an associated Interactive Edition which provides news updates, a technology section, and a searchable archive of personal technology articles. The Interactive Edition further provides associated information for a subset of the articles in the newspaper. These articles are identified by a "Journal Link" message such as "for more information about the article and an on-line discussion, see The Wall Street Journal Interactive Edition at http.//wsj.com".
A user who desires associated information for an article first either types "http://wsj.com" or otherwise links to the Wall Street Journal Interactive Edition.